I Think I'm Falling For You
by ForeverWovenStars
Summary: ADOPTED STORY FROM SG713 - Draco Malfoy must marry a mudblood to save his family, but at what cost? Will contain slight lemon in later chapters. Draco/OC
1. The Wedding

**I Think I'm Falling for You**

By: Shweta Godse

Adopted by CJ.

Celina Tavian stood behind the double doors, grasping her father's arm. She had been waiting behind the doors for nearly an hour, but when they opened, she felt as though it had not been enough time. After all, she was leaving behind her old life; the life she knew to go into a completely brand new one. Practically someone else's life. Someone that had been an unknown enemy to her.

Just as the doors began to open, her bridesmaids began to fix her hair, which was meticulously scrunched and curled and set with a number of pins. Her long brown hair was hardly recognizable with all the styling and setting. She longed to take the pins out, to let free her usually wild uncontrollable hair; Celina suspected it was more than hairspray and pins that was holding her hair in place. Celina glanced at her father, her grey eyes sparkling with tears. She gave him a tearful smile and fixed her eyes forward.

The wedding march started and they surged forward in time to the organ player. There he stood: Celina's soon-to-be-husband, Draco Malfoy. He looked extremely dashing in his black dress robes, hair slicked back to the nines, with pointed dress shoes. Celina's heart skipped a beat. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. She glanced behind him; all the groomsmen were wearing similar dress robes, though they were not as handsome.

Too soon they reached the altar, where Draco was waiting with his arm outstretched. Celina's father, Byron, handed her over with a slightly panicked look in his eyes. The couple turned to the front as the Minister started his ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The dreaded words had been spoken, and the deed was to be done. Draco leaned down to her and she tilted her face upwards. He pressed his soft lips against hers and withdrew them again before she could react. Their first kiss. Apparently, this was enough for the audience, because they all started to applaud.

Celina looked behind her and saw her in-laws whispering, giggling. Trying not to take notice of it, Celina held her head high and walked with Draco on her arm, staggering a little to keep up with him. With a forced smile on her face, she posed prettily for the photographer, feeling Draco's mother's frigid frame behind her: after the photos were done, she gave Celina a little push, causing her to hurry more quickly down the stone steps. With little help, she made her way into her wedding car, a sleek black Mercedes Benz with the windows tinted out in the back. Draco's parents did not follow.

As soon as the doors were closed and the cheering shut out, Draco released Celina's hand as though it was ice cold. Celina steeled herself. No matter how beautiful he was, he would never love her. And she would never love him. This was all fake. Pretend. Madness.

The car pulled away in absolute silence. Not a word was spoken the entire journey.

There was no wedding reception afterwards. Draco's parents had joked that the young couple just wanted to be at their honeymoon resort as soon as possible, but of course this was a lie. There was to be no honeymoon, of course there wasn't. Even with all the money the Malfoy's had, it wasn't going to be spent on their adorned son and his new wife.

Celina sat in her room. The room that she would be sharing with her new husband. It made her shudder to think that she was married; she was still young for Merlin's sake, just a few years out of Hogwarts. She glanced at her dress, which lay across the King's sized bed for her and Draco. The bodice was white with shimmering silver designs. The skirt was a white satin that had been scrunched up to pinch up the skirt. She ran her hands over the satin. Staring at the dress, memories came flooding back. She was reminded of the day when her parents came back to tell her that she would not be able to return to Hogwarts the next year for her new job, the job she always dreamed of.

_Her parents had come home that day looking upset. They sadly glanced at Celina as she stopped adding in the ingredients to her potion, a concerned look across her face. _

_"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" she asked. Her mum carefully manoeuvred over to her, crushing her head to her chest, stroking Celina's unruly hair. _

_"Celina, dear, there comes a time in every person's life when they have to make difficult decisions. This is the time you have to make yours" Celina's father had paused, gasping and reaching for a glass of fire whiskey. He took a large gulp before he started again. "Are you going to allow a family to be jailed and tortured-" he paused again "-or will you help them?" her father had asked._

_Celina had pulled away and put down her spoon, "Father, you know I would do anything to help. But what can I do against the Ministry?"_

_"Celina...you are not a little girl anymore. That is why we are asking _you_ to do this," Celina's mother answered. Celina was confused._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON? What's happening? Why won't you tell me?" Celina screamed, again there was a nerve wrecking silence as a million bad things had run through her head, each getting worse with every passing second. With a sigh, her mother licked her lips and said the five words that were worse than Celina had ever imagined. _

_"You are to get married."_

Suddenly, the door opened and Draco Malfoy stood there, looking terrified. He cautiously sat on the very edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"I can't thank you enough for helping my family like this," he said quietly, reaching to undo his bow tie which looked like it was digging into him horribly.

"It's no problem," Celina answered, just as quietly, stroking her casual gown she had changed into as soon as she had got - home.

"Do you like the dress?" Draco asked cautiously as he stroked over patterns and swirls of the expensive embroidery.

"Oh, yes. It's absolutely lovely." There was another silence between them.

Celina hated moments like this. At this moment she hated everything. She hated the fact that she was not packing for Hogwarts right now; she hated the fact that she wasn't at home, and could never be at home ever again. She hated that her family were in jeopardy. She hated the whole situation. She hated that she had just got married to a boy she didn't even know the middle name of.

Draco shuffled on the bed. Without the presence of his parents, or the other shadows that seemed to lurk around him, he seemed more at ease, more relaxed. Softness had developed over his face, it wasn't the cold, hard look that Celina was used to seeing, his eyes didn't look as haunting and his cheeks didn't look so gaunt. But perhaps maybe that was because of his tux, and the fact that Celina wanted to see his differently. Maybe she, too, looked different. True, the first time he had seen her had been in her home, only hours after she had been told she was to be married, when her hair was all over the place and she wearing her cooking overalls, with tear-rimmed eyes and a hatred brewing up inside her. Remembering this, Celina changed her opinion of "maybe looking different" to "most definitely looking different."

Breaking Celina out of her thought pattern, Draco spoke. "As of now, there is only a King Sized bed here, and we are expected to share it." He glanced away from her, "however, I can make other arrangements. If you so wish." A rosy blush had risen in his cheeks.

"Oh, well, I don't really have a problem with sharing a bed with you, but if _you_ are uncomfortable..." she trailed off, hoping that he would be uncomfortable, slapping herself internally for what she had just said. Damn her parents for raising her with manners!

"Very well, then. I guess we will be sharing the same bed." Draco opened the door and without even a backward glance to his new wife, left.

Flopping back on the too-firm bed, Celina sighed in frustration. This wasn't her fault! Why did she have to suffer? No one had even told her the real reason behind it. No one had told her anything. For once in her life, Celina wished she was treated as an adult, not as child, and definitely not like she's from a Russian bride website! Celina thumped the pillow in frustration, feeling her wedding dress slip over the edge of the bed and silently landing on the floor in a heap. Celina hesitated before picking it up, but then again, she didn't hate the dress, she hated the idea of it. She carefully hung it on a hanger she found in the closet next to the door, slamming the door shut a little louder than it should have been.

She didn't understand why _she _had been chosen. Why not some other girl? Why not someone older or younger or some damned homeless person off the streets? Why not someone from the death eaters, one of their daughters? Celina had absolutely no answers, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to get some.

Noticing the time, she dove into her suitcase next to the bed and riffled through it, looking for someone decent to wear to sleep next to a boy, who she was now married to. Pulling out an old pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, she threw aside the silky camisole and thong that had been packed for her by her best friend, with the wishes to "use it wisely on her wedding night". Feeling sick, Celina washed the thoughts from her mind and kicked it under an overstuffed armchair sitting in the corner. She'd deal with that later.

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, thinking of all the things she had lost in the short few days that she had known what she must do. She had lost her family, her home, her job and perhaps even her freedom. She wasn't herself; she was who the Malfoy's needed her to be.

Hours after she had drifted to sleep, she was awoken by the sound of the door creaking open, and footsteps lulling closer. Forgetting where she was, Celina reached for her wand she usually kept on her side table, and was startled when it wasn't there. But yes, she then remembered.

That had been taken from her, too.

Lying back in bed, tensed, Celina waited for Draco to climb in beside her. She vowed to herself right there and there she would jab him straight in the stomach if he dared touch her, let this be their wedding night or not!

But as Celina lay, waiting, there was no creak or shuffle towards to bed. She peeked open one eye. In the darkness of the room, she could just see Draco's silhouette leaning over one of the sofa's in the room, a matching one to the ugly, overstuffed armchair. She didn't realise what he was doing up until he settled onto it, pulling a blanket out of thin air and relaxing.

He was letting her sleep alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, it's me.<strong>

**This fanfiction was originally sg713's so all praise for the plot goes to her. I asked to adopt it when she grew tired of it and she granted me permission. Thank you very much!**

**And fans, I hope you like it and review.**

**No, but seriously, review. **

**Next chapter gets updated after 3 reviews, so please!**


	2. The Secret

**I Think I'm Falling For You**

By: Shweta Godse

Adopted by CJ.

Celina was growing accustomed to her life at the Malfoy residence. It had been a single week since their wedding day, and things between her and Draco had gotten a little less tense. He was still sleeping on the small armchair, of course, but every morning he climbed into bed beside her before she awoke. Celina suspected this was to do with his dignity and reputation, or perhaps the fact that his mother seemed to come into the room every morning to wake him up, and he made a big show of the fact that they slept next to each other. Even if they secretly didn't.

At first, Celina had cringed at the fact that a former Death Eater lay by her side for some parts of the night, and that she was living with several people that had committed hideous murders. They could be the reason for so many muggle deaths all over England, and could be the cause of so many of her friend's deaths. Draco could kill Celina in her sleep. But after a week, she seemed to grow accustomed to it.

After two weeks, she was eating dinner with the Malfoy's.

After three weeks, she was eating lunch with them too.

After four weeks, she had begun to trust them into not killing her in her sleep.

The bed creaked quietly, and Celina's eyes opened a fraction of an inch to stare at the digital clock next to her head. 6am, the time that she was used to being awoken at. She felt the left hand side of the bed weigh down with a young man's weight, shuffling into a position that made less noise and reduced the pressure he was putting on the mattress. Celina heard him sigh, and the duvet was pulled slightly away from her, slipping itself over Draco's stomach and chest. Celina's eyes fluttered shut. She trusted him, she was used to it.

The duvet pulled a little further away from her as Draco rolled over. As it pulled away from her, it pulled off her, too. Her right side was exposed to the cold morning air, making her shiver and reach for the duvet too. She tugged it back over her, seizing it a little too harshly and rolling away with it under her hand. She smiled at the new found warmth as it struck her, though it didn't last long. A few seconds later, the cover was pulled from underneath her, sending her rolling almost completely off the bed: Draco had dragged more of the cover back over his side of the bed, doing the exact same thing that Celina had done moments before.

Cold, tired and a little bit irritable, Celina grabbed hold of the duvet that was barely covering her now and heaved with all her might. It whipped off Draco in seconds, leaving him uncovered and exposed all the way down to his boxer shorts. Smiling, Celina wrapped herself up in the duvet, supressing the urge to laugh at the situation. She was entirely cocooned in the duvet now, holding tightly onto the corner in case Draco tied to counter attack. Glancing at the clock, they still had forty minutes until Lucius came to wake Draco up, and with that laying low on Draco's mind, he allowed Celina a few minutes of false safety before inching his hands to a loose part of the fabric. Slowly, stealthy, he heaved at it with his hands, pulling it away from her with all his strength.

"AHHH!" with a muffled yell he spun out of the bed, Celina quickly letting go of the duvet that had been wrapped around her. She giggled as he went tumbling to the floor, his sound blocked by the 100% Egyptian cotton sheet wrapped around him. She laughed louder when his foot was still caught on the side of the bed.

Being sneaky, she reached out a finger and stroked the base of his foot, something she used to do with her father when she wanted to wake him up. Draco's foot wiggled and stretched, and Celina started to tickle him, one hand grabbing hold of his ankle so he had to endure it.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm ticklish! Stop!" Draco's voice sounded from underneath the covers and he thrashed underneath it, giving involuntary body spasms as he laughed.

"And I'm cold but that didn't stop you from taking my quilt!" Celina laughed and continued tickling him.

"I give in, I give in!" Draco eventually yelled after another minute of continuous tickling. "You can have the duvet, and keep it!"

"Victory is mine!" Celina raised her arms in success, a big grin on her face. She felt the covers slowly slip away from her and before she even had time to grasp the concept of moving, Draco had thrown her sideways and was tickling her stomach, all in a matter of seconds.

"Don't you dare!" Celina screamed at him as he paused to give her air.

"Whoops, sorry, too late." Draco's handsome smile sent butterflies to her stomach faster than he could have begun to tickle her again. But they were gone in an instant, and the sensation of his fingers brushing her thick clothes made her squeal. "I'll get you for this! You called mercy!"

"Mercy means nothing!" Draco smiled at her, his eyes warm with his last smile still on his lips.

"It does now!"

Celina had taken advantage of the pause in Draco's reactions to slink sideways and grab her fluffed up pillow from the top of the bed. With him still distracted, she launched the pillow through the air at him, smacking him straight on that white-blonde head of his. "Ouch!" he said, but Celina could tell he was joking; for he himself grabbed his own pillow and threw it back at her.

This was war.

"Right, I'm going to get you for this!" Celina and Draco both grabbed their pillows and began to hit each other gently with them, laughing as they did so. This was really, the first human contact apart from being polite she had had since her wedding day, and even that was before she had walked down the aisle. She was enjoying herself, and she had a right to be! She needed a little fun after the four weeks of solitude she had been in. a small pillow fight with her husband was nothing but fun and happiness for her. That was until it was rudely interrupted.

They hadn't noticed the door silently push open and the silent man stand there for longer than necessary. Lucius was here to collect his son at seven o'clock, like usual. Time seemed to have slipped out of Celina and Draco's mind as they had begun to play-fight, and they were having too much fun now to notice him. Lucius' mouth curled as he saw them. This would make his plan so much easier and simpler. It wouldn't have worked if Celina and Draco hadn't been cooperating and being… _friendly._ Thankfully, something was going his way now.

Lucius cleared his throat and the pair of them stopped moving instantly. Draco had his arm loosely draped around Celina's shoulders, his pillow in this other hand ready to hit her. Celina was using one hand to defend her and the other to wield her pillow. When they saw Mr Malfoy, the two of them dropped out of position quickly, Draco sitting up straight, his eyes and mouth losing the smile that had been there milliseconds before.

"Father." Draco nodded, opening his mouth to speak again.

"That's enough, Draco. Come along now." Lucius turned on his heel to leave the door, but not before inclining his head back to meet eyes with Celina. He gave her an almost icy smile before closing the door behind him.

Draco was now standing, biting his lip and reluctant to move.

"Draco?" Celina asked, sitting on the mattress which had been the source of their laughter only moments before.

Without looking at her, Draco turned away and stumbled away into their adjoining bathroom to change.

Celina sat in the bed, covered in duvet, letting her head rest on the pillow that had fallen just in the right place for her head to rest. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing as a wave of panic washed over her. Lucius Malfoy always gave her the chills.

When Celina felt the draft of air on her face, she knew the bathroom door had been opened and Draco was there, inches from her. She supressed the urge to open her eyes, to say goodbye, to acknowledge the fun that they had just had. She was nothing more than a decoy for his family, and even if he was the least bad out of all of them, he still had that blood in him.

The door closed and another opened, and she knew Draco was gone.

Celina was awoken later that same morning by a slight pressure on her knees as she stirred in her sleep. "…what?" she sleep-spoke, barely able to open her eyes. The sun was blazing in, lighting up everything beautiful in the room. She could feel it through her eyelids but she did not want to open her eyes. she wanted to pretend she was still at home in her parent's house, or even where she would have been right now if it wasn't for the Malfoy's – a room in Hogwarts to herself, getting ready to teach. But she supposed that would never be the case, and opened her eyes wearily to stare at whatever had woken her up.

"Sorry, madam," a tiny house-elf squeaked, "Gerda did not mean to frighten madam."

Celina's eyes widened as she took in the creature before her. A house elf, no bigger than two feet tall was standing on her knees, holding a prettily pink tray adorned with delights, wearing nothing other than a dirty and dishevelled pillowcase. The house elf blinked bright blue eyes at Celina, her hands shaking a little and the juice threatening to spill over the edge of the glass.

"No, it's fine, don't worry!" Celina nodded to the house elf which relief seemed to visibly etch across its face. "What did you say your name was?"

"Gerda, Miss Malfoy," the house elf squeaked and quivered, "the Malfoy's house elf, Miss."

"I haven't seen you here, and I've been here four weeks!"

"I'm very sorry Miss Malfoy, I was ordered not to serve you until now, Miss Malfoy!"

Celina smiled at the clearly worried house elf. She hadn't meant to scare her, and she was trying to repair that now. She felt annoyed at herself for letting her emotions get out of control and letting them loose on the innocent Gerda. "Sorry, Gerda."

"Not a problem Miss Malfoy, not a problem!" Gerda jumped off from Celina's knees and landed on the rumpled bedspread next to her, carefully balancing the tray in her small hands. "Breakfast for you, Miss Malfoy, from Master Malfoy!"

"Oh, thank you Gerda." Celina mumbled, rubbing her sleep stained eyes.

"You're welcome, Miss Malfoy!" Gerda sat the tray down on Celina's lap and teetered herself around it. Whoever had made the breakfast truly had put a lot of effort into it. There was a plat of scrambled eggs with brown sauce, a slice of toast with butter and jam, bacon piled high with a side of sausage, a tin full of baked beans, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, a bowl of shreddies covered in sugar, a glass of orange juice, a glass of apple juice and a teapot full of steaming hot tea. "Oh wow." Celina was impressed; this had been the warmest welcome she'd received in the Malfoy residence for the whole time she'd lived here.

Gerda busied herself with pouring the tea into a mug for Celina, adding two sugars, just like Celina liked it. "Master Malfoy told me how you like it, Miss."

"That's kind of him." Celina muttered, barely audible. Gerda nodded anyway, urging Celina to eat. She picked up the fork that was resting on the tray and dug into the eggs, a feeling of true warmth entering her stomach when she swallowed.

"Gerda must go now, Miss!" Celina hardly had time to say goodbye before there was a loud CRACK and Gerda vanished. Famished, Celina finished off the food in a matter of minutes; leaving only the toast which had become soggy by the time she had come to eat it. Leaving the tray on the bed Celina went for a shower, taking joy in the fact that she didn't have anybody screaming at her to get out after three minutes. She got out in her own time, as she'd just been woken up at nine and she didn't have anywhere to go, really. After four weeks of living out of her suitcase and wearing all her clothes she had brought with her, she had run out and would have to wear the ones provided by the Malfoy's. She sighed and looked in her armoire, where two whole drawers were filled with robes; pearl-white robes with golden lining, salmon-pink robes, baby-blue robes, sea-green robes and loads more. After opening many different drawers, she realized that the robes were not dress robes, but were for everyday use. She chose simple blue ones and slipped them on, deciding that she looked decent enough to present herself to the Malfoy family for the first time this morning.

Checking herself in the wall length mirror, she ran her hands through her damp dark brown hair, seeing it was already going curly. She sighed again and plonked herself on the floor in front of the mirror, ignoring the dressing table intended for such use and putting on her makeup here. She didn't even need it, her porcelain skin was flawless, her eyes already framed by long and dark lashes. But she dolled herself up anyway, putting on coat after coast of black mascara, a little eyeliner on her top and bottom lids and a spread of foundation and concealer on her face. She left her hair dangling like usual, and shoving some ballet flats on her feet, she crept out the door like she wasn't supposed to be there.

Today, she felt different. She felt like it was time to explore the mansion she lived in, and see what this place had to offer. Celina carefully inched herself down the first flight of stairs she came to, being wary not to trip over her long robes. She sort of knew where this led to; this was where she went to have her lunch and dinner with her in-laws and husband. But she wanted to see what lay beyond the oak door that was opposite the one she usually came through, and what the windows showed of outside. When she got to the bottom, she paused instead of going straight in. there were voices coming from inside, and they sounded angry.

"It's Draco's duty! I don't care what you think, Narcissa!" A man's deep voice yelled from inside the room. He must have been shouting loud to get through the heavy door that stood solemnly between Celina and himself. Celina could easily identify the voice as Mr Malfoy's, whom she had heard shout on more than several occasions.

"You cannot force him to do this, Lucius; this is for him to decide! Hasn't he been through enough?" A higher voice, Celine quickly classified was Narcissa's, joined in.

"Let _him_ try?" Lucius growled through his anger. "Do you have any idea what the Ministry is pushing on us? On _me?_ This needs to happen fast, and it is _not _for him to decide!"

"Let him try when the time is right!"

"The time is right _now, _Narcissa!"

"I don't think it is!"

"Why are you so opposed to this idea?" Lucius' voice had gone from shouting to a steady, deep sound. Trying to be reasonable. Something he did when giving instructions to Death Eaters. What he used to do.

"I'm not opposed to this idea! I just think Draco should consider this carefully." Narcissa reasoned. "Both are young. Both need time."

"We don't have time." The room was silenced as though Lucius had muttered "avada kedava". A chill went through the air and Celina could swear she felt it on the other side, where she was standing.

Pressing her ear closer to the door, Celina begged to hear more. Instead, she heard footsteps coming up behind her, and they were way too loud to be Gerda's. Before she had time to move, a smooth voice was next to her.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Draco smirked beside her. She leaned back against the wall, raising ridiculously perfect eyebrows at her.

"No, I was simply...I wasn't...I mean-" she stammered, tongue tied. Whether that had to do with the boy or the situation, she didn't know.

"Hmm... That explains everything, doesn't it?" he smirked again, sending a chill down Celina's spine, however a very different one to the one Lucius had given her seconds before.

"What does your father want us to do?" Celina asked Draco bluntly. Well, she was a blunt sort of girl. She held his gaze for as long as she could before he answered her.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it does not concern you." Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"So you don't know?" Celina questioned.

"I never said that, did I?"

Celina opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. This was annoying, he was nothing like the boy he had been in their room hours before.

Before she had time to utter the profanities forming in her mouth, the door behind them opened and Lucius stepped out. Not bothering to actually regard Celina, he turned straight to Draco, "Draco, will you show her the breakfast room and-"

"Oh, no need sir, I've already had breakfast."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I didn't send breakfast for you."

He obviously hadn't noticed Draco's face become noticeably pinker as the conversation wore on. He coughed, and his father looked at his expectantly. "I sent her breakfast with Gerda, Father, she hasn't been eating breakfast since she got here." He paused, and his face grew redder. "I thought it would be best."

Celina's mouth fell open again. Lies, it was, she knew it was!

"Very well. Draco, would you come inside with us a moment?" Lucius drawled, his tone hinting this Celina was not at all welcome.

"Of course Father." Draco slunk into the room, but not before turning to Celina and saying, "close your mouth, you're not trying trying to catch flies."

Celina snapped her jaw shut with a click. Fine, be like that, she wanted to scream, but kept it to herself, sticking a sickly smile on her face at her Father-in law.

"Oh, and if you wanted to look around the manor…" Lucius stopped her as Celina was about to creep away alone, "you can take Gerda with you. She can show you around." With a sneer, he clicked his fingers and slammed the door shut in Celina's face.

"Arsehole."

"Yes, Miss?" Gerda had appeared from nowhere to stand next to Celina.

"Oh, nothing."

Gerda was beckoning with her hands, and reluctantly, Celina followed. "Where are we going?"

But Gerda simply placed a slim finger over her lips and crept a few feet away from the door, round a corner and further along a corridor. Celina had no idea what Gerda was trying to show her, but decided it was better to follow and find out later. Without talking, Gerda pointed to something in the wall and bent down on her knees to press her ear against it. Curious, Celina did the same. It was a metal grate, the thing that only really old houses had now. And apparently, the Malfoy house was old.

"Gerda, I love you." Celina whispered as she lay on the ground, not caring about the pretty robes. Then again, Gerda did such a good job with house work; there was no dust on the floor. Together, they lay their heads against the grate and listened.

They only caught the last few words, but it was enough to make Celina go cold all over. It was Lucius Malfoy's voice, full of stern authority. There was no reasoning with this voice.

"It is her duty as your wife… she must do it."

**Review please!**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Why not review?**


	3. An Heir

**I Think I'm Falling for You**

By: Shweta Godse

Adopted by CJ.

Celina gasped. As far as she knew, there were only three people in the room, and in that room, were Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. It had been Lucius speaking, and he could only have been talking to one person: Draco. And if Celina was married to Draco, which she is – it would mean that Celina would have to do something. Something _important._ And knowing the Malfoy's, Celina would have absolutely no choice but to participate in whatever they wanted from her. Participate by choice, or she would be forced. Probably.

And she wasn't an idiot, and had a pretty good idea to what Lucius was on about. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to say it out loud. It wasn't going to be true. Celina at least _hoped _it wasn't true.

Celina was still sitting on the immaculately cleaned hardwood floor of the corridor, Gerda still beside her, with her ear still pressed to the grate. Lucius and Narcissa were talking, but so quietly Celina couldn't make out what they were saying. She could hear Draco's shallow breathing very close to her.

"When does this need to happen?" Draco's steely voice broke through his parent's voices, silencing their private conversation.

Celina pressed her ear harder against the grate, feeling the ice coldness of it beginning to numb her. She readied herself for the answer, looking for a way out. Lucius' voice left no room for discussion or compromise. "Soon."

Jumping to her feet, Celina raced down the echoey corridor and fled past the untrustworthy door and up the carpeted stairs to her room, where she slammed the door shut with all her might. She could hear Gerda running after her, but she was too riled up to care and even think, and before she knew it Gerda was locked out and she was all alone with her thoughts. Celina paced backwards and forwards around the room, sometimes colliding with the four-poster bed that seemed to get in her way. She was stumbling, awkwardly, bumping into things in her annoyance. She didn't get hurt, she was used to this – she never noticed material things when she was this exasperated.

"This is so _frustrating!" _Celina yelled, flopping backwards onto the bed and hurtling Draco's pillow across the room, trying to hit a framed picture of them on their wedding day that stood on the vanity table. But suddenly, the pillow flew back into place, and Celina glanced up in shock at the silhouette in the doorway. "I'm-I'm sorr-"

"Do you know how expensive these pillows are?" Draco snapped, "at least _try_ and take care of them." His voice was cold and hard, his face set in a smooth, stern mask of indifference.

Celina stared at him, dumbfounded. They had had so much fun this morning; he has been so kind… what had changed?

"Are you OK, Draco?" Celina asked, shuffling off the bed to move to stand near him, to touch him.

"I'm fine." Draco barked, moving sharply backwards from her. "It's none of your business."

"So there is something wrong!"

"I said that's none of your business!" Draco shouted, anger seeping into his voice. He glanced back towards the door, checking it was still firmly shut. Celina was stunned by his anger and backed away, slumping back on the bed with low shoulders. She didn't break her stare with him, hardening her eyes for him. Draco exhaled sharply and kicked the bedside table nearest her side of the bed. It fell to its side, cracking straight down the middle, her things falling out all over the floor.

Celina kept her mouth shut, twirling her messy hair around one long index finger, waiting for him to stop, to be calm. He was pacing like she had just done before, and she smiled, bowing her head. They were quite similar, him and her. Not in looks, of course, but in personality. Even with her long tangly, bird's nest of dark brunette hair, her small features and plain way of dressing, and his short bright blonde hair, prominent features and tall, graceful look, they were so similar to each other. No one would see it, though.

Celina was surprised when she felt the bed next to her bend under a body's weight. Draco was sitting next to her now, his head in his hands. He looked like a shell of the man Celina had grown to know in just a month.

"My fath- um, my parents want you to do something." Draco asked quietly, as if he didn't want Celina to hear him. She barely did, but strained her ears to hear him. "

"What is it they want?" Celina asked, gulping. She already knew, of course. She wasn't stupid.

Her question launched Draco into another fit of violet rage. He jumped up and grabbed Celina by her arms, pinning them to her sides. "You don't get to ask. You just have to agree!" she could hear his silent "please" on the end, even though it wasn't spoken outloud.

"Then I agree, Draco." His eyes flashed to her face, his expression stunned. He growled dangerously, a shiver running through his body, sending it to her.

"You have no idea." Draco's face was inches away from her, his anger portrayed all over his face.

"Draco, if I had my wand, I would stun you into next week." Celina snarled, dropping every nice pretence, forgetting everything kind he'd ever said to her, done to her, which was considered 'kind'.

She watched as Draco's blue eyes widened, and felt his arms drop away from her as he stepped back. She flinched when he reached into the pocket of his robes, but held her ground.

"If you're going to stun _me_," she gasped, turning her head from him, to close her eyes shut firmly, "then your parents won't have anybody to use anymore."

A few seconds into silence, Celina opened her eyes again, glancing at him. He was holding out his wand, pointing the end of it at her, but the wrong end, the end you're supposed to hold. He was staring at her intently, looking like he hadn't moved since she'd closed her eyes. She glanced at him again, at the wand. It wasn't his wand. It was hers.

He met her eyes. "Take it." He waved it a little and she took it, holding it in her hand for the first time in weeks. It fit comfortably in, like a glove on her dainty hand. She looked up at him in amazement.

"My parents want an heir to the Malfoy name."

"What's that supposed to mean?" all rational thought was gone from her mind, her previous conclusions disappeared.

"I need to-" he paused and shook his head. "How can I say this without offending you?"

"You don't need to worry about offending me, Draco, that time has come and gone." she smiled a little, though she was still angry. But a little less angry now he had given her her wand back.

He bowed his head himself, a laugh emitting out of him. For a second she could feel her face flush and her heart speed up – but it was gone as soon as it had started.

"Celina – I need you to, erm… I need you to assist me in making a child."

Celina's mouth dropped open, and not because the sun seemed to have caught his eyes as he looked up. "Sorry, what?"

"Well, thing is… I can't really do it myself, can I?" he flashed a weak smile, but it vanished when he realised she wasn't smiling back.

"Well you could. But even _that_ way there would be no chance of me producing you an heir. Because there would be no way you are coming near me, whether it is with a turkey baster… or naturally."

Draco rolled his shoulder back. "You have to understand, this wasn't my idea. I don't agree. Me and my parents don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Then why follow their orders?" Celina asked pointedly.

"…It's complicated."

"How is it complicated? What is possible complicated about this situation? They ask you to do something, you say no. simple."

"It isn't that easy, Celina."

"How not?" I rounded on his, throwing my hair behind my back. "What is complicated about it?"

He paused, "I can't say."

"Say it, Draco." I glared, all previous, weak feelings of light crush vanishing.

He stepped closer to me, "listen Celina. I can't tell you why. But there is no way you can say no to this, and Merlin help me if you do."

I didn't move away from him. "Fine. Don't tell me. But still, don't expect me to give you an heir."

He steeled himself. "I don't expect anything from you, Celina." He smiled and turned on his heel, walking out the door without a backwards glance at her.

Celina pocketed her wand, smiling in spite of the situation. Things were better now, only if slightly.

And she hoped they would continue to get better.

**Review please, you lovely bunch. Things are about to get serious.**

**Or ELSE. Because I'm nice like that. **


	4. Borgin & Burkes

**I Think I'm Falling for You**

By: Shweta Godse

Adopted by CJ.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Please come and see me as soon as you can. Things are not great at the Malfoy residence. _

_I have recently been informed that I am to produce an heir to the Malfoy throne with Draco, as humanely possible as I can. I see no way out of this, and I cannot go through with this. _

_Please, come and get me?_

_Love, _

_Celina._

Celina quickly penned a letter to her parents as soon as Draco had left the room. The smile had barely left her face when this thought was in her head, and she was racing around to find a spare piece of parchment. She quickly stuffed the paper into an envelope, sealing the close with a green wax stamp. No sooner had she turned to leave the room had Draco appeared in the door frame, his head just brushing the top, his pale face steely and composed.

Celina shoved the envelope fast into her robe pockets, trying to keep her face even and calm. But she could feel it – a blush was starting in her cheeks, and she knew eventually it would just burn brighter until it looked like her whole face was on fire. She reached for a clump of her hair and ran it delicately between her fingers, something she always tended to do when she was nervous or anxious. Before her hair had been up at her wedding, she had desperately stroked it and caressed it with her fingers until the hairdresser had scolded her and batted her hands away.

Draco's eyes narrowed and Celina stealthy reached her other hand into the pocket of her robes, holding onto her wand. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, one of his eyebrows rising with the question.

"Nothing. Just going for a walk." Celina replied, her mouth getting dry. She could feel all the moisture getting sucked from it with a single breath.

"Nothing?" Draco questioned again, leaned back against the door frame and folding his oh-so-muscular arms across his chest. Celina noticed this, and it made her blush harder. "Just on a walk around. That's not a crime, is it?" she kept her head bent down so he couldn't see her face.

"On a walk to where? Hmm? The Owlery perhaps?" Draco's voice leaked with satire, his mouth curling up in a sneer.

Celina hated when Draco talked with his father. Afterwards, he was always a prat, always almost exactly like his father.

"Why are you going to the Owlery, Celina?"

"I wasn't!" Celina insisted, her voice indignant, but getting slightly higher towards the end. She was going to crack, she was a terrible liar.

"Celina, Celina, Celina," Draco echoed, stepping into the room slowly and softly shutting the door behind him. It closed without a sound. If anyone had been listening, they would have just thought their exchange had stopped. Celina could feel her blood beginning to boil under her skin as he took another step forward. She lifted her face and met his, his cool eyes calculating her. She gulped. Her body was flowing with adrenalin and was pulsing through her. Fight or flight was usually the answer when she felt like this – but she had no idea what to do. Stay or run?

She didn't have time to think of anything when Draco was suddenly very close, his lips next to her ear. She trembled with fear. He could utter a spell now and immobilise her. She froze as she felt his breath whisper across her ear, and his words drip out so slow it was like they were made out of liquid nitrogen.

"If you need to send a letter, you need to go to Diagon Alley." Draco's eyes locked with hers for a second, and she knew what she had to do. She gripped his hand immediately, and with a deafening crack they were whipped away, and the hideous pale interior of their room was left behind to bring them to a dreary path surrounded by shops and people. Celina barely had time to catch her breath before Draco was clutching her arm and urging her towards a narrow path tucked away right in the corner of Diagon Alley.

"We must go to Knockturn Alley first." Draco whispered, and nodded to a man who just wavered outside the path's entrance. Celina had never been to Knockturn Alley before, she was what most people considered a "good girl" who did all her exams and had high hopes for the future. Of course they had all been quickly dashed when she had to marry Draco.

"Why?" Celina insisted, but she was hushed as they stalked down the alley to a very dingy and smaller version of Diagon Alley. They got to an odd-looking shop in away from all the other shops, and Draco stood Celina outside it, his hands gripping her arms and his eyes boring into her.

"Stay here. Stay here and don't move. Try not to draw attention to yourself." Draco turned his head in the direction of the shop they were in front of; a sign informing them it was Borgin and Burkes. He squeezed her arms and took a deep breath and left her outside without a backwards glance.

Celina glanced into the shop. Her view was mostly blocked by a large cabinet and a variety of other objects. She could just see shadowy figures wandering around inside. Draco was talking to a man behind a counter, and he had reached into his pocket to give the man something to inspect. The man nodded in approval and muttered something to Draco. He handed Draco a bag, which Draco pocketed and struck up another conversation with him. Celina looked around and crept closer to the door, one hand on the handle so she could push it open to hear better. He hand was just about to push against the wood when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Alarmed, Celina turned her head, not daring to move the rest of her body. The large wizard that Draco had nodded to before was gripping her shoulder now, a toothless grin spread across his face. He suggestively squeezed her shoulder, and Celina tried to shake him off, but he was considerably much stronger.

"L-leave me along. My h-husband is inside." Celina mumbled her voice barely audible. She'd never been so scared in her life, this time she feared for her own life when usually she feared for her families.

The wizard said nothing. Instead, he moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist, one of his eyes winking at her creepily. Celina was petrified, never in her life had she experienced something like this. Just then, the door to Borgin and Burke's opened and Draco slid out. In a flash his wand was out before anyone could say anything, and the wizard was in a smouldering heap on the floor, his robes singed and smoking slightly.

"W-what did you do?" Celina stammered her frightened eyes on Draco.

His cold stare fixed on her, and Celina could see traces of pure anger all over his face. When he looked at her it seemed to melt a bit, but only a small amount. "Is that the thanks I get for saving you from being kidnapped and raped?"

"T-thank you, Draco." She was still noticeably shaken.

"Next time, you could at least _try _to keep other's hands off you." Draco grunted, sounding genuinely concerned and pissed off. He pocketed his wand, and Celina heard the bag rustle.

She bent her head, "I'm sorry."

"You're what?" Draco asked, surprise leaking into his voice.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have drawn attention to myself."

She looked up at his face that was mixed with signs of surprise and anger. It softened a bit, and he held out his arm for her to take. She gripped it tightly, as though letting go would be the result of her death, which it almost was. For the first time was truly glad he was here with her. "Diagon Alley?" Draco asked her, as they stepped over the twitching wizard on the ground.

"Yes, please."

Diagon Alley was much happier and brighter than Knockturn Alley had ever, and probably will ever look. More people, much less shifty looking, milled around, and even the sun had decided to make an appearance that day, even if it was weak. Celina had missed the variety of stalls and shops that were everywhere; she hadn't been forever.

"Wow." She breathed, smiling as a thousand scents wafted through the air.

"What?" Draco asked, looking around in alarm.

"It's so beautiful," she said, her face lightening up as a witch in multi coloured robes passed her.

"What is?"

"Diagon Alley!"

"You've been to Diagon Alley before, of course!"

"Not since Voldemort's rule, anyway. And that was years ago."

Draco flinched at the name. "That ruling was overcast as soon as he died. You could have come whenever you wanted."

"I was scared. This wasn't like the place I came to get my Hogwarts supplies. It was different." She turned on him, "And why are you flinching? It's not like you weren't a part of it. You and your Death Eater pals. You're a _murderer_."

Draco Malfoy was many things. But he wasn't a murderer. He grabbed Celina's arm and pulled her roughly into a secluded corner, blocking her from the view of other witches and wizards in the square. He raised his left arm, and for a second, Celina thought he was going to strike her. But he didn't touch her. He fingered the sleeve of his robe, hesitating before shoving it up roughly. His left forearm bore a long silvery scar.

"The Dark Mark," Celina breathed, tracing her fingers lightly over the deep indentation.

"The Dark Mark." Draco confirmed. He nodded solemnly and pulled his sleeve back down. "Yes I was a Death Eater. But I never murdered anybody. And I never planned to. Especially Albus Dumbledore."

Celina gasped, "T-then who did? I was always told…"

"You were told wrong. Everyone was. And it will always be wrong, because no one can correct it. Severus Snape killed Dumbledore."

"Severus?" Celina was taken aback and leant against the wall. "He was almost as great a hero as Harry Potter. And Dumbledore."

Again, Draco flinched, "I know. He was and still is. He was the spy for the Order of the Phoenix; he was working against the Dark Lord the entire time." Draco closed his eyes, "he was the bravest man I ever knew." He barely whispered the last part.

Celina didn't know what to say to break the tension that was settling between them. To tell her something so secret, so not-safe to know… she wasn't sure what to think.

Draco tucked a stray strand of her brown mane behind her ear. "So where to, m'lady?"

Celina blinked, and pushed out of the dark space. She clutched Draco's arm and felt a warm sense of security with being with him. It was odd for her. They were friends, nothing more. Maybe not even friends. A certain happiness settled upon them. "I fancy some ice-cream."

"Me too." He smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Didn't you want to send that letter?" Draco asked as they passed an Owlery service for those who didn't have their own owls.

"Um, I think I'll hang onto it for now." She said dragging them away from the owls to the delicious ice-cream store she hadn't eaten in for an age. It was situated right next to Flourish and Blotts, which Celina really wanted to browse in.

Draco grinned down at her.

Celina's heart beat fast, her face beginning to blush again. She pushed the letter down further in her pocket as they waited in the queue for their ice-cream. When they joined the queue, people grew quiet around them, whispering and shooting pointed looks at them. Draco held his head up high, his face a mask of cold indifference. Celina couldn't help but look around at the faces surrounding them, almost all of them glaring or giving her pitying looks. Celina, too, kept her head held high as they approached the counter and ordered.

Draco excused himself when they found a table, leaving his ice cream to set on the the top. "Two minutes," he said, hurrying away from her. Celina lost him in the crowds of people.

She had just started into her fudge-flavoured ice-cream when a middle-aged woman with a small child approached her, clutching tightly onto her hand. "Excuse me?" The woman asked; her deep brown eyes filled with a mixture of worry and fright.

"Yes, ma'am?" she replied, willing the ice cream in her mouth to melt fast so she didn't talk like someone with a terrible lisp. She nodded at the woman.

"Are you here with Draco Malfoy?" the child clutched the woman's hand harder.

"Yes, he's my husband." Celina put down her spoon and cleared her mouth, turning to look at the woman.

"Oh," she faltered, almost flinching away from her, "so you're the muggle-born he's married to, the one whose wedding was in the _Daily Prophet_?"

"Yes, that would be me," Celina said curiously, wondering whether she should stand up to address the woman. But she feared that may intimidate her further.

The woman gave her a concerned smile and nodded her head at her, "you must be mad to marry him, dear. I would have admitted you to St Mungo's straight away if you had been my daughter. That man's done terrible things. He shouldn't deserve a treat like you."

Celina's face flushed once more, but this wasn't with embarrassment, this was anger. Yes, Draco had been a Death Eater, but now she knew that he had never killed anybody, never done the crimes he was being punished for – an anger boiled up inside her. Draco was her friend; she wanted to protect him from people like this. She couldn't help herself.

"Ma'am." She addressed the woman, rising to her full height, which was maybe a few inches shorter than the older woman in front of her. "If you don't mind, my husband never did any of the things that he was accused of. Draco is a sweet, caring and charming man, and really it is his father that should be insulted like this." She paused and looked around, noticing that all eyes were now on her. Everybody had even stopped eating their ice cream. "I would appreciate now if you left us alone. Thank you for your concern, but it was not necessary. Draco would never intentionally hurt anybody. Especially me." Immediately Celina thought of the man in Knockturn Alley, who was wounded at this precise moment, but she quickly chased it from her mind. "You can leave me now, thank you."

Celina sat back down, a triumphant look on her face as the woman edged away. The other witches and wizards in the parlour returned to their chatter after a moment of silence, even though it was more subdued than before. Celina scooped up a chunk of ice and ate it happily. She smiled at anybody's eye's she met. She refused to be known as "Draco's Bitchy Wife."

Draco sauntered back into the parlour only moments after Celina and the woman had talked, and was surprised when everybody kept their heads firmly down while he walked past them all. If Draco was surprised by this, he didn't show it.

"Where did you go?" Celina asked as he took his seat, taking a bite of his own ice cream before he answered.

"Flourish and Blotts," he replied, digging a paper bag out of his pocket and setting it on the table. Celina glanced at it and raised her eyebrows. "Open it then," he smiled at her.

Cautiously, still rolling a bit of ice cream around her mouth, she reached for the paper bag and removed the book from within it.

It was a beautifully illustrated book on potions, with detailed descriptions of each ingredient and what was needed specifically for everyone. It was very recent and expensive, and Celina knew that she would never have been able to afford it if she had seen it, and she would have wanted it very much.

"I wanted to be a potions teacher before I got married." She smiled sadly, stroking the front cover of the book and lifting her head to stare at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He replied warmly, taking another scoop of ice cream and almost choking.

"How did you know I was interested in potions?" she asked, finishing off her ice cream and trying to steal a bit of Draco's.

"Hey!" he yelped as she attacked with her spoon, and hit hers with his with a whack. "You talk in your sleep." He laughed, quickly gulping a bit of his dessert.

"I do not!" She replied bitterly, widening her eyes in disbelief.

"You do, you really do." Draco kept laughing and he put down his spoon, pushing the last of the ice-cream towards Celina. "Finish it, I seriously can't."

"Woo!" Celina laughed too, winking at him with glee.

They ordered drinks and stayed talking until it started to get dark out. Draco teased Celina, Celina mocked Draco playfully.

"What's your middle name?" She asked on a whim, remembering that she never actually knew.

"I hate it!" was his reply, "It's Lucius."

"I can see why you hate it."

"Do you have one?"

"Laura."

"Come on, how come you got a nice middle name and I didn't?"

"Because my parents think that naming your child after themselves is pretentious," she said, resting her head on her hands. She was getting quite sleepy.

"Well, you have met my parents." They exchanged a laugh and stayed that way for a very long time.

Everything was going great, but unknown to them, a storm was fast approaching. It was going to destroy them without warning.

**Review please!**

**I want to know your thoughts.**

**Add me on twitter if you want :D**

**CeeJayBee95**

**-Have a happy Halloween**

**LittleMissInvisible. **


End file.
